Moon Stellar
Heather (Moon) Stellar is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Clearwater High. She is very opinionated, easy annoyed, and extremely outspoken. She can be very harsh sometimes even to her friends. She is the little sister of Jamie Stellar and is best friends with Eliza Bell and good friends with Olivia Jerl, Scott Taylor, Devon Mather, and Caylee Daniels. She is enemies with Sophie Clark, Julia Abbott, and has a strong dislike for Ethan Webber. She is portrayed by Dakota Fanning. Character History Season 1 In Let's Get it Started, she is annoyed with Sophie who recently joined her lunch table because all her friends pay attention to Sophie and not her. She tries to get everyone against her by asking her personal questions, looking for a flaw, but no one seems to care and get mad at Moon instead. Jamie talks to her and convinces her to be less selfish and let Sophie have to newbie spotlight for a while. Moon listens and starts acting nice towards Sophie. In Love Drunk, she asks Eliza why she's depressed and then advises her to talk to boys because it will make her feel better. At lunch, she makes many remarks about her disapproval of Danielle and Ethan dating. After Eliza's drama with Blake, Moon and Scott comfort her and Moon is glad Eliza didn't rush into anything. When Blake comes and asks to talk to Eliza, Scott leaves and brings Moon with him. In Fuckin' Perfect, she brings in cupcakes and smacks Tim when he tries to take more than one. In Keep Holding On, Ethan tells his lunch table that he is going to ask Danielle out and Moon seems much more open to it now. When Danielle tells her that Brad asked her out and she said yes, Moon tells her about Ethan's plan to ask her out that day as well and tells her not to feel bad about it. At FilmFridayz, she comments that Liam only liked the video because he got to kiss Julia. In This Is How I Disappear (1), she is talking to Eliza about Blake making her stop cutting and disagrees with his views. She watches as Eliza comfronts him about his drug issues and then walks away with her. At Pride, she introduces Scott to her sister, Jamie and it is revealed that she is bisexual. In This Is How I Disappear (2), she is playing video games with Jamie and Eliza and asks Eliza how her fight is going with Blake. When she reveals that she is ignoring him, Moon says that she feels bad for him. She later talks to Eliza and tells her to stop cutting because she's only doing it to upset Blake and not for the right reasons. At FilmFridayz, she tries to convince Scott to tell Harley he has feelings for guys, but he refuses and gets upset with her. In Radar, she thinks that Sophie should stay friends with Devon because he is alone, but after she meets him, she starts to think differently. In You Da One, she warns Tim that Sadie is going to ask him to homecoming and wishes him luck. She later comforts him in his car after he gets drunk and he asks her to an Un-Homecoming which she agrees to. In Dancing On My Own (1), she sees Olivia talking with Scott and tells her to make a move on him since she likes him. When she says no, Moon says that it will become too much for her to handle after a while. In Dancing On My Own (2), Eliza calls Moon and tells her about Olivia lying about Harley being mean. Moon realizes what Olivia is doing and rushes to the dance with Tim. When she arrives with Tim, she tells Scott right away and then accidentally lets it slip that Olivia has a crush on him. Olivia runs off crying and Moon goes off to talk to her. She apologizes for telling Scott about her crush and urges her to talk to him about it. In Eyes Open, she sticks up for Devon when he gives an idea for FilmFridayz and everyone automatically disregards it. When she sees Ethan making fun of him in the choir room for his singing, she yells at Ethan which makes him upset with her. Jamie and Moon are later waiting for their ride and Devon asks Jamie to get Jeremy to use his video idea and she is rude to him like everyone else, which makes Moon snap and yell at her sister. She tells Devon that she will talk to Jeremy for him and then leaves with an angry Jamie. When Jamie has Caylee over, she asks Caylee why everyone is mad at her if she's doing the right thing and Caylee tells her that they will come around. At lunch the next day, she sees Devon is sitting alone and goes to sit with him. She offers to be in a FilmFridayz scene with him in the next video which makes him feel better. In What You Waiting For?, she tries to make Tim feel better after he makes Sadie cry and then plans to make the next day super fun for him with Scott. The next day after his crash, Moon suggests Tim get rid of all the stresses in his life and focus on him, which he decides to go along with. She also supports Scott's decision to break up with Harley. In Want U Back, she finds it gross that Jeremy and Jamie are making out in the hall and when Jeremy's lies about cheating on Jamie come out, she reveals that she's not mad at him, but he shouldn't have done it and now he has to fix it. In The Change, Eliza tells Moon about how she heard her parents talking about her brother's sex change and Moon tries to explain that it's his life, but Eliza won't listen to her. She hears about Eliza's plan to talk to her brother at FilmFridayz and drags Olivia with her to stop Eliza. She convinces Scott and Chloe to take her side, but Eliza still leaves to go change her brother's mind. When she gets back, Moon takes her to see Trey so she can find out more about sex changes and how her brother is feeling. Season 2 Season 3 Relationships TBA Trivia *First Appearance: Let's Get it Started (102) *Episode Count: 14/16 *She went to the first ever FilmFridayz meeting. *She is the only known bisexual character, as Scott revealed he is gay, not bisexual. Quotes *"Yeah, so funny..." (First Line) *"I thought I was better than jealousy...guess not." *"If there’s one thing that will take girl’s minds off anything, it’s boys." *"So, operation find a hunk was a failure?" *"Ever call me that again and you’ll get a good look at your innards." *"Whoa, you just went all secret agent on me." Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:FilmFridayz Category:Students Category:Season 3 Category:Sophomores